Pecados Capitales
by SongJaeIn
Summary: 7 pequeños drabbles de esta pareja que me encanta. Reviews.
1. Gula

**Bueno, aquí la primera parte de 7 pequeños drabbles. **

**Advertencia: **Insinuaciones sexuales, y sexo no tan explcito, pero tiene.

* * *

**Gula, primer Pecado.**

Estaba ansiosa.

La mejor oferta de trabajo que jamás de habían dado. Y lo único que quería hacer era: Comer.

.- _Amor…_

.- _Que pasa? _– le respondió un pelirrojo que tenía fijo sus ojos en la televisión.

.- _Quiero una de esos chocolates rellenos con trufa que me compraste para mi cumpleaños_ – continuo con una voz cansada y rasposa.

.- _Son las 10 de la noche ¿Dónde quieres que consiga esos chocolates?_ – replico el Weasley mientras giraba su cabeza un momento para mirarla con reproche.

.- _Entonces dame algo para comer…_- insistió la castaña.

.- _Hay leche en la nevera, si quieres toma._

La mujer al escuchar eso se le prendió algo en su cabeza: Tenía hambre e iba a disfrutar de la leche.

* * *

_Reviews? Cada 2 días voy a subir los otros, ya los tengo echo._

- Rosse.


	2. Lujuria

**Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de estos drabbles. Alguna coincidencia con otra historia, solo es mera coincidencia. **

**Advertencia: **Insinuaciones Sexuales, y sexo no tan explicito.

* * *

**Lujuria, Segundo Pecado**

Jadeos y gemidos se sentían en toda la casa.

Se había tomado muy literalmente la idea de Ron. "Hay leche en la nevera, si quieres toma."

Y este momento estaba disfrutando de esa "leche" y su esposo al parecer, también.

.- _Creo que ya se me pasó el hambre, cariño_ – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de superioridad grabada en su rostro, mientras su pareja suspiraba de resiganción.

.- _Bueno, pero ahora soy yo el que quiere comer ... _

Los roles se cambiaron en ese momento, una cabeza rojiza se asomaba entre las piernas de, la ahora, señora Weasley.

Le tocaba a él "devorar", y su lujuria se lo iba a permitir.

* * *

_Los drabbles estan conectados cronologicamente por lo tanto, son continuaciones._

_Reviews?_

- Rosse.


	3. Pereza

**Tercero. Alguna coincidencia con otra historia solo es mera coincidencia. **

******Advertencia: **Insinuaciones sexuales, y sexo no tan explcito, pero tiene.

* * *

**Pereza, tercer pecado.**

Descansaba cómodamente entre los brazos de amado. Anoche lo habían hecho de una manera casi salvaje.

No quería levantarse, no hoy día. Tenía que trabajar en menos de 1 hora, pero no lo iba hacer.

Hoy iba a descansar todo el día entre los brazos de su amor. Le importaba un carajo su trabajo.

.- _Ron, quedemos así todo el día si?_

_.- Como quieras… tengo el día libre, no hay práctica de Quidditch _– le respondió, aun medio adormilado, su esposo.

Y se sintió aliviada, hoy se iba a quedar en su casa, a la vez que recibia caricias y mimos de su esposo.

Otro pecado se había alojado en ella en menos de un día.

* * *

_Bueno, en dos días más les traigo la cuarta parte. _

_Besos..._

- Rosse.


	4. Codicia

**Cuarta parte, cada vez más cerca de la número siete.**

**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales, y sexo no tan explcito, pero tiene.

* * *

**Codicia, Cuarto Pecado.**

Era preciosa: reluciente y perfecta.

Estaba parada frente a la vitrina, con una cara de boba que nadie se la quitaba, pero que más daba. Esa joya le había llamado la intención con tan solo, darle una ojeada a la ventana.

Y la quería. Y como toda mujer que quiere algo, lo consigue, ella no iba a ser la excepción.

Ser la esposa de Ronald Weasley y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, los jugadores de Quidditch más codiciados del mundo mágico, le daba un bienestar económico, que cualquier persona soñaría con tener.

Ese diamante iba a ser suyo, sin importar lo que cueste. Y nadie se lo iba a impedir, menos su esposo.

"_A veces la codicia puede más que la razón"_ pensó la castaña mientras marcaba el número del pelirrojo:

_-Cariño, me puedes dar una regalo?_

_

* * *

_

_Hola! esta vez fue el turno de la codicia, les aviso de antemano que los prox capitulos, los roles se van a intercambiar :) _

_Saludos._

_- Rosse. _


	5. Soberbia

**Bien, perdón por la demora, La Quinta Parte.**

**Advertencia: **Insinuaciones y sexo no tan explicito.

**

* * *

Soberbia, Quinto Pecado.**

No, no se iba a rebajar hasta ese punto. Sí, quizás, solo quizás, había sido su culpa; pero no iba a poner en juego su hombría y humillarse no estaba en su plan.

Una noche perfecta, comenzando por la velada a la luz de la luna – como le gustaba a su esposa – seguido por el juego de seducción llegando hasta su lecho de amor.

Y ahí esta el punto culmine. La abstinencia que había tenido que soportar por la prácticas de Quidditch, hicieron que sus hormonas con la testosterona le jugaran en contra.

Y lo peor de todo, fu que su esposa, no alcanzo el clímax.

Además, se lo tomo peor de que lo que esperaba, no era del todo su culpa, ella lo calentó de más.

No, definitivamente no iba a pedir perdón. Aunque lo compararan con un _caballo._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, me molestó como quedo este pecado. Tenía una idea muy distinta, pero salío esto T.T_

_Con respecto a lo del Caballo: En el arte, se le considera al caballo, como una respresentación al orgullo, lo cual lo puse. _

_Muchos Besos, y saludos..._

_- Rosse_


	6. Ira

**LO SIENTO MUCHO MUCHO!!! se que me demore demasiado T.T deberia haberlo puesto hace mucho, pero no encontraba tiempo.. les explico: **

**El segundo semestre, osea ahora, mis notas han bajado(mucho para mo gusto) asique me dedique a estudiar como una verdadera desquiciada por lo tanto tenía poquisimo tiempo para meterme al compu a hacer cualquer otra cosa menos buscar info. para los examenes. **

**También la natacion me quita tiempo, asique eso = es una razon por la cual he estado tan ausente. **

**Y por ultimo, la semana de aniversario de mi colegio. Ser 'deportista' te quita mucho tiempo especialmente si quieres ganar ¬¬**

**y bueno, si sigo dando excusas, no voya terminar.**

**Perdón por tanto tiempo... aqui les va el 6° y penultimo pecado. Que lo disfruten. **

**Advertencia: **insinuaciones y sexo casi explicito, si no te gusta, puedes cerrar la ventana.

* * *

**Sexto Pecado, Ira.**

Era imposible, su esposa seguía molesta con lo que sucedió hace un par de noches. ¿¡Es que no entendía que se equivocó!?

Bien, quizás fue porque no le pidió perdón y no admitió su culpa pero en una semana el enojo se le podía acabar ¿o no?

¡Era solo sexo, no el fin del mundo!

Estaba siendo insensata, inmadura, y poco reflexiva. Hace unos días le habia regalado una flores, y ella que había dicho: _'Gracias, nos vemos'._ ¿Quien le respondia así a su esposo cuando le regalaban rosas? Sin duda, ella. Ahora iba a saber que era tener a un Weasley enojado, como esposo. No se iba atrever a rechazarle una vez más.

La ira lo consumía poco a poco, mientras caminaba rumbo a la práctica de Quidditch, con un pensamiento en mente: _No sabes lo que te espera en casa, 'cariño', estoy seguro que no tienes la menor idea. _

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, nuevamente disculpas. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, sino, tomateenme. XD_

- Rosse


	7. Avaricia 1º Parte

**_Ok, se suponia que iban a ser 7 drabbles, pero el último pecado, lo dividi en 3 partes._**

**_Lo siento, fue una idea de último momento asi que espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Advertencia: _**_Insinuaciones y sexo no tan explicito, si no te gusta, cierra la pestaña o ventana._

* * *

**Avaricia, Septimo Pecado (1º Parte)**

Definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba.

Estaba completamente expuesta, tanto física como psicológicamente. No conocía este lado de su esposo.

Se había enojado toda la semana por culpa de su amor, _quería ver como reaccionaba._ Estaba acostumbrada a la paciencia y tranquilidad que emanaba su esposo, cada vez que se veía una pelea en la relación.

Pero nunca, en esta vida, se le pudo haber pasado esto por la cabeza.

A la otra, lo pensaba dos veces, ultimamente, todos los días se sentia tentada a cometer pecados.

_'Juro por Dios, que este es el último que cometo, por ahora' _Pensó en un instante de lucidez.

Mañana seguramente amanecería con unos cuantos moretones y chupones, pero los valía.

* * *

_Ok, Pequeño, ya se los había dicho. Mañana quizas suba la 2º Parte, para terminar el Miercoles con estos drabbles, ya que el jueves viajo._

_Besos y abrazos._

_- Rosse_


	8. Avaricia 2º Parte

**Bueno, la segunda parte del último capitulo. Mañana se termina esta historia**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Advertencia****:** Insinuaciones y sexo casi explícito. Sino no te gusta, cierra la ventana.

* * *

**  
Avaricia, Último Pecado (2º Parte)**

Le estaba gustando este nuevo juego. Incluso se planteaba el hacerlo algo habitual.

Esto le excitaba hasta niveles inimaginables. Nunca le había sucedido esto, ni siquiera sus fantasías más salvajes lo dejaban en este estado.

¿O era el hecho de que se estaba vengando de su esposa? Quizás, todavía no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_-Y cariño? Como se dice? – _Pregunto maliciosamente mientras su mano se quedaba tranquila.

_-N—No parees… P—por favor… -_ Le respondió quejosamente su ahora, sumisa esposa.

_- Segura? – _Movió ligeramente la mano.

- _¡Sí! Ohh, Merlín, por favor, haz eso nuevamente…_

Realmente lo iba ocupar más habitualmente. Su esposa se lo iba agradecer.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste y si quieren dejen rewiews, si? (El boton justo abajo)

Besos

- Rosse.


	9. Avaricia 3º Parte

**_Okay, hasta aquí llego esta serie de drabbles. _**

**_Sí, lo sé, lo prometí para el miercoles antepasado. Perdón! No tengo excusas._**

**_Me alegro que hayan seguido my little history, muchas gracias. Ahora lean, todo para uds!_**

* * *

**Avaricia, Último Pecado (Final)**

Se encontraban los dos acostados en la cama, disfrutando de un momento en silencia, desnudos.

Solo se oian sus respiraciones, ligeros y suaves resoplidos salian de sus bocas.

Había sido una noche inolvidable. _'¿desde cuando que tiene esta idea?' _era la pregunta que se repetía la mujer constantemente. '_Quiero otra ronda' _pensaba más lujurioso el pelirrojo.

Se quedaron quietos durante un momento, los dos repitiendo esas frases, incluso sus respiraciones se habían detenido.

Se miraron y los dos sonrieron, una sonrisa socarrona y radiante.

- _Quiero más_ – se escucho proveniente de la femina.

-_ No hay problema._

El pelirrojo salto de la cama como si esta quemara. Se acerco al closet y saco unos artefactos: era hora de cambiar los roles.

Iban a estar destinados al infierno, 7 pecados de una. Pero no se arrepentían, solo querían seguir disfrutando las placeres de la vida.

* * *

**_ya, un gusto haber compartido con uds. Soy una irresponsable, lo sé, por eso les pido perdón por tanta demora con cada uno de los caps._**

**_Muchos besos y abarzos a todos. _**

**_- Rosse._**


End file.
